


Coming and Going

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally from Olympic Kink Meme. Sabin is about to leave, and Edgar can't quite let him go without doing this, once.





	Coming and Going

It took the threat of Sabin leaving to make Edgar follow through with his teasing promises.

There had always been something between them, ever since that awful dinner where Edgar had brought in some wench (supposedly of noble blood, though Sabin wasn't sure he even bought that) to scandalize their father. Edgar and his lady friend had spent the entire evening giggling and groping each other under the table, and Sabin could have sworn that Edgar had been looking at him the _entire time._ But he may have been hallucinating.

Because of course Edgar was a ladies' man and always had been, regardless of whether or not he actually got anywhere with said ladies half the time – that was his _image_ , and Edgar had always been so preoccupied with image. And aside from the the incest factor and the fact that it was pretty fucking deviant to be lusting after your own brother, there was also the fact that Edgar was his _twin_ brother – and so whatever, they were fraternal twins, they were still far too close already. It would be like fucking his other half.

Sabin was good at putting that kind of thing out of mind, anyway, preferring to spend his time weight-lifting or sparring or what have you. Even the look on Edgar's face, half-hidden, after seeing the coin hit the floor, hadn't deterred Sabin from his path.

But there was still one night left, and Edgar came to Sabin's rooms while Sabin was packing and made a few jokes here and there as he tried to build himself up to what he was going to do. Sabin knew it, Edgar knew it, they both knew what was hanging between them (even though nothing had been done about it before, and probably for a good reason. This was probably a bad idea and Edgar should have been walking out of the door instead of grinning hollowly and saying things he didn't mean here).

Eventually Sabin couldn't take Edgar's blathering anymore and he cut it off himself, taking Edgar's lips and pushing him backwards to the bed. Edgar stumbled but soon found his feet, wrapping his arms around his brother's middle and pulling the other down with him as they slammed into the bed, a tangle of limbs and tongue and unsaid desperation.

 _I'm not sorry_ , Sabin didn't say, not because he was sorry (because he wasn't, not about leaving, and not about this). He just grunted and shoved his hands up Edgar's shirt instead, feeling Edgar's chest and telling him he should work out more because he was getting flabby.

Edgar just laughed, relaxing, still chuckling as he bowled Sabin over and took the top for himself before moving down to unbuckle Sabin's belt, pulling his brother's breeches down before pinching Sabin's thigh like an old granny would pinch her grandson's cheek. Sabin resisted the urge to knee him in the face and was rewarded for his restraint as Edgar's mouth sank over his rapidly hardening cock, taking in as much as possible as his hands took the rest.

As far as Sabin knew, Edgar had never done this before, but as always Edgar was good at faking it (and how hard could it be to suck a cock anyway?) and soon Sabin was almost fucking Edgar's mouth with his need. Edgar's hands moved from Sabin's cock to his thighs, roaming, grabbing that wonderfully tight ass and bringing the cock deeper into his mouth as he sucked.

Sabin made a few manly grunting noises that he knew Edgar would make fun of later (if there was a later...), coming hard enough to make Edgar choke. As soon as Edgar got his breath back, sure enough, he made a quip about Sabin's masculinity. Sabin snorted, taking the high road for once as he dragged Edgar up on top of him, wanting to feel Edgar close and the line of his body against him.

Of course Edgar broke the moment, demanding that Sabin return the cock-sucking favour (fine, _fine_ ) and Sabin sighed, supposing it was only fair but still feeling cheated of his moment. Edgar seemed to read him, though, stroking his cheek once before pushing his brother's head down to his crotch and commanding Sabin to blow him.

Yes, your _majesty._ Sabin rolled his eyes but complied, undoing Edgar's ridiculously expensive, froofy pants to reveal Edgar's hard and weeping cock. My, it seemed like Edgar really got off on giving head. Sabin smirked before taking Edgar's cock in his mouth, licking once along the shaft before diving full in and sucking hard enough to make Edgar's head throw back. Edgar didn't hold back at all (there was no point to doing it with Sabin, after all, and especially not now), bucking his hips at every little squeeze and making enough shameless noise to wake everyone in the castle. They would all assume he had some new lady friend, anyway, so what did he care?

Under his breath, though, in between pants and cries, he muttered Sabin's name, almost a chant, and maybe part of him was hoping that if he said it enough times that Sabin would stay.

Edgar came, and Sabin went.

 


End file.
